26 August 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-08-26 ; Comments *The programme comes from backstage at the Reading Festival. *The show includes with interviews Louise Wener from Sleeper, John “Fat” Beast, Voodoo Queens, David Gedge, Paul Lester and contributions from John’s daughter Flossie. Just the interview with Louise Wener and John “Fat” Beast are included on the recording. *John planned to interview Lou Barlow, but this was cancelled after the Sebadoh man had an accident on stage with his guitar. *The first 90 minutes of the show are available, plus several tracks from a mixtape. Full tracklisting taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive . Sessions *Flaming Lips, recorded Live at the Reading Festival. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *DJ Sparks: ‘Hang Dem High (12 inch)’ Yaw Records *Flaming Lips: ‘Bad Days (CD EP - Providing Needles For Your Balloons)’ Warner Bros Records *Novocaine: ‘Culture Me (Various Artists LP - I Was A Teenage Gwent Boy)’ Frug! Records :(JP: ‘You must be picking up that booming Cyprus Hill bass that’s going on in the background. I’ll just pause for a second so you can get a bit of the atmos’. John turns up effects mike, just as Cyprus Hill launch into a string of expletives. ‘Well there you go. Thank you. That’s your ration of rude words for the time being’.) *Man Or Astroman?: ‘Deuces Wild (Various Artists 10 inch - Think Link Volume 1)’ Drink N Drive Records. :(JP: ‘This is a track from a err, I’ve forgotten who it is by actually, but it will be jolly good.’) *Derek Lara & Anthony B: ‘Nothing Nah Gwann (7 inch)’ (Starsign) :(Interview with Louise Wener from Sleeper) *Sleeper: 'Pyrotechnician I Think I Love You] (Various Artists CD - Volume Eleven)' Volume :(10:31 news) *American TV Cops: ‘'Unknown '(7 inch?)’ Pest Records *Inner Sphere: ‘Biomechanoid (12 inch - Necronmicon)’ Sabrettes *Drugstore: ‘Star Crossed (Promo Cassette)’ Honey Records *Flaming Lips (live from Reading): *#'Unconsciously Screaming' (tape flip) *#'Moth In The Incubator' *#'The Superhumans' *#'Holloween On The Barbary Coast' *#'Hit Me Like You Did The First Time' *#'She Don't Use Jelly' *Cypress Hill: ‘Lick A Shot Remix (Various Artists CD - Volume Eleven)’ Volume *Sebadoh: ‘Got It (CD – Bakesale)’ Domino @''' *Reverend Horton Heat: ‘Five-O Ford (CD - Liquor In The Front)’ Interscope Records :(11:29 news) *Bass X: 'Hardcore Disco (2xLP - Hardcore Hell )’ Evolution Records :(Interview with John "Fat" Beast) :(Recording ends) *Velocity Girl: 'Your Silent Face (7 inch)’ Merge Records § *Cocoa Tea & Buccaneer: ‘Don't Talk It (Part 2)’ § :(Interview with the Voodoo Queens) *Voodoo Queens: 'Summer Sun (CD - Peel Sessions)' Strange Fruit § *LSG: ‘Hearts (12 inch - Blueprint EP)’ Superstition § available on Peel September 1994 (JP decides this record is mighty enough to take along to any repeat Desert Islands Discs appearances) *Kurt Cobain & Courtney Love: ‘Closing Time' § :(Interview with David Gedge & Douglas, steward) § *Wedding Present: 'Spangle (Various Artists CD - Volume Eleven)’ Volume '''@ *Mazey Fade: 'Anastesia (CD - Secret Watchers Built The World)’ Domino § *Stereolab: ‘Nihilist Assault Group (2xLP - Mars Audiac Quintet)’ Duophonic § *Masked Marvel's Buddy: 'Screamin' & Hollerin' The Blues #2 (Compilation CD - My Guitar Wants To Kill Your Mama)’ Lenox § :(Interview with Paul Lester of Melody Maker) ''§ *Elastica: ‘Waking Up Radio 1 FM Session (Various Artists Cassette - Reading Present)’ Melody Maker § *Mercury Rev: ‘Everlasting Arm (single)' Beggars Banquet § *Tuff To The Bone: ‘Dance Hall Junglist (12 inch)' Slam! Records § *Tracks marked '@''' available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-08-26 (incomplete) *2) OT mixtape Sh 1994 Sebadoh.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:33:07 *2) 30:32 (16:07-21:28) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper *2) Many thanks to Onion Terror. OT Mixtape Sh ;Available *1) Mooo *2) OT's John Peel Mixtapes 2 torrent Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector